Unknown Longing
by felicialovescats
Summary: Severus is an incubus, a species thought to be extinct years ago. After the war, his incubus side is not happy with his current lifestyle, so before he could die from his inactions, his body took action, and sent him into a heat. Harry was going on with his own life, away from the Wizarding World, when he felt himself being summoned, and ended up being involved.


**This fic does have a part of sex scene, with Severus almost mentally not there, overwhelmed by his species' instinct. Yeah. I didn't believe I would dare to publish something involving a sex scene here too. It isn't explicit, but we shall call an apple an apple, just a warning.**

* * *

When wizards and witches grew up, years and years ago, before Voldemort, even before Grindelwald, parents would tell their child to be careful of the overly beautiful women.

'Those are the succubus,' They would warn. 'And they will always want to steal your magic and your power. Do not bed them, for they are evil, and will only love themselves.'

But they would then add. 'But if you find overly beautiful men... Keep them by your side, those are the incubus, and they will share their magic with you if you bed them.'

Incubus were, contrary to popular belief, not strictly male. They may look like they are of the same species with the succubus, but they weren't. Far from it.

Succubus, usually females (males stayed at home to look after the youngsters) wander out, seeking life forces and magic. Once having sex with them, they can store the magic and life inside their own body, and once returning to their nest, would share it among their families. It is their main source of food, and without it they will starve and die.

Incubus, however, are beings that have an abundance of magical power within them. They can release and share their magic when they had an orgasm with those that were in direct contact with them.

This was why only mere years later since Incubus was known, they had hid themselves far away from wizard-kinds. The news that these wonderful Incubus were extinct spread out, and everyone looked for someone to blame.

Everyone was to be blamed.

There were Incubus slavery, and Incubus breeding system. Researchers worked hard to study these kinds of creature, working out who can bring the most advantages if set to a certain task.

They were pleased to find out that Incubus actually had the need to mate, to find someone to share their magic with, or else the over-abundance of their magic would kill them. That was why for those who didn't have sex for quite some time, their body will trigger a heat, much like heats in cats and dogs, forcing them to look for release and someone to share their magic.

Hundreds of Incubus were caught, and were mated. It was found that Incubus females will always give birth to an Incubus, whether they were bred with their own kind, or a human, Muggle or otherwise. But Incubus females, when pregnant will not release any magic when they orgasm because the magic is used for their child. In fact, they would not allow any males to approach them. Only females of their own kind were allowed to be close to them to help.

On the other hand, even when an Incubus female was not pregnant, the magic they release was usually weaker than an Incubus male. Unlike females, males can have sex all year round, and will gladly do so to keep their females safe.

So it was that Incubus females were kept in the breeding system with men that don't mind having to withhold sex for months, while males were sold as sex slaves. The children were allowed to be at their mothers and other females' side, as they will only reach their maturity at the age of 15, at least. Before their maturity, their magic were theirs only, and cannot be shared.

Normally an Incubus child would reach maturity the same way a human reached puberty, females by having their first period, and males by having their first ejaculation. Only there would be an additional feature which was their magic multiplying rapidly and irregularly. Mothers tended to teach their child at this stage on their special abilities, as well as the act of masturbation.

Once the child had reached maturity, depending on their gender they would either be sold to influential wizards or to breeding centres.

(There were some who were different. When they reached maturity, instead of the brunette hair that Incubus usually have, they had black hair, and black irises. Instead of being beautiful and seductive, they are at best average looking. Those were the ones that were highly sought after, since they were quite rare. Researchers had not discover how they came to be, for they were only caught wild. ) - why black hair - having sex before maturity

But there came a time when one Incubus decided that enough was enough. They were Magic's gift to wizard-kinds, and should not have been treated this way. Gathering slaves one at a time, they riot against their captors, releasing their females from those horrendous breeding centres. One by one they ran away, none was treated fair enough to even think about staying.

Months later, it was said that Incubus were extinct.

Most of them hid in the Muggle world, working as prostitutes and street-walkers, because that was what the only thing they know how to do. Some were clever enough to figure out the balance between releasing their magic daily so they do not harm them, yet not letting that aspect of their life affect how they actually live.

Some, surprisingly, had vouched to stay among the Wizard-kinds, but had adapted themselves so much that they looked, from all angle, a normal wizarding family. Only mating with Muggles so their lies won't be known, they had lived among side their nightmares, teaching them that Wizards were not to be trusted.

Hundred of years later, Severus Snape was born. His mother, Eileen Prince, was one of the Incubus that had stayed in the Wizarding world. Unlike her family though, she had chosen her mate wrong, and in the end, she and her loved child had paid the price.

* * *

Years later, after the defeat of Voldemort, the death of Albus Dumbledore, and the graduation of one Harry Potter.

Severus should have seen it coming. The signs had been there, the sudden influx of his magic, the spike in his libido, the way he would sometimes spaces out in the middle of something.

The way he had caught the eyes of those who look at him, and batted his eyelashes.

He had to Apparate out of there immediately when all those that had saw him had rushed towards him like a moth to the fire. Damn those newspapers, making him the 'Unsung Hero', when he clearly didn't deserve their praises.

And the way he had actually started to have wet dreams.

He never had wet dreams, not since his father had...

 _Oh, careful there..._

Severus should have known by then, when he woke up with his underpants wet. But he was occupied with the position of Deputy Headmaster, and that particular morning was hectic enough with those letters he hadn't return yesterday, so he cast a cleaning spell, and cast the whole incident out of his mind.

He should have known, but to be fair he had never experienced a heat before. He had no need to. His masters had ensured of that.

But now it seemed that his body decided just to do that. Cause him to have his heat.

In the middle of his class, releasing pheromones to unsuspecting children. Inviting them to fuck him, to share his magic.

Severus wouldn't have realised, so slow and stressed was he, until Mister Hert, a Ravenclaw who sat in front of the class, and who was one of his better students, leaned towards his direction, and visibly sniffed.

'Sir, you smell really good today.' Then he had said in a dazed voice.

It had took him by surprise. It wasn't what he had expected from the boy. 'What are you talking about, boy?!' He snarled as he looked up from his table, only to see that most of the students had the same dazed look on their face. Those that were in front (thus closest to him) had even started to move closer to him, and that had finally made him act.

A simple air purifier spell that he always used at his lab quickly made his students in control of themselves again. Then it was simply the matter of yelling and shouting at them until they all left, though with a curious and scared face, curious as they didn't remember someone doing anything wrong, and scared because Professor Snape seemed more scared than angry, and they had never seen the man scared before.

And when the praised hero, the spy for the Light, _the one who was able to lie his face off in front of Voldemort,_ was scared... Well.

Once the students had vacated the room, Severus immediately spell all cauldrons off the fire. Making sure that the lab was safe to be left for days to come, he went to the inner rooms of the lab, which was filed with unused potion ingredients and the papers he had yet to grade, and a fire place.

Quickly he flooed to his private chambers, and started activating all the wards, and adding new ones that he had known. All of this was done without another thought; his mind was on a constant play of _Shitshitfuckshitdamnitshitfuckbloodyshit._

The one last spell he cast was his Patronus, which he directed to Minerva, the current Headmistress, and told her that he would not be free to do any of his tasks for these few days, that he was sorry for the inconvenience, and that he would gladly offer up his resignation letter if Minerva demanded it.

Sending the doe off, he slumped onto his couch, and took what seemed like the first breath that day.

If an Incubus went to heat, the only thing that can make them come out of it was to have sex. Not just have sex with any one person, but with someone who can handle _all_ the magic and energy that the incubus would share. So sometimes, multiple someone-s would be needed.

And when you have a strong Incubus who was used to release daily ever since he matured, then fell into a long two years of celibacy, well. Severus would need a very strong someone, or a lot of someone-s to save him.

That is, if he had even decided to allow himself to be saved.

* * *

It was the third day since the disappearance of Severus Snape. When Minerva McGonagall had received the Patronus, her immediate action was to go to the man's private chambers, but it was warded shut, and any locative spells cannot locate the man.

The last class of his had been asked, and all they could say was that the professor was acting strangely in the middle of a lecture. Some had said that they had smelt a strange but appealing smell coming from the professor, but couldn't explain any further.

After that first day, Hogwarts and its occupants decided to sleep, and leave the search for their 'Unsung Hero' for the next day.

The next day was a havoc, however. Throughout the day students and staff alike had been attracted to Snape's private chambers, and opted to linger outside the closed door. Some violent ones had even tried to bang on the doors, demanding to be let in.

Minerva had even found herself walking towards the man's chambers the moment she decided to just take a leisure walk, to clear off her mind.

What in the world was happening?

Finally, as the third day had started out almost the same way, Minerva had decided to call the Aurors, and the Unspeakables to solve the mystery.

Of the disappearance of Severus Snape, and of the reason why everyone was attracted to the said man's doors.

* * *

An incubus knows when they would die due to the over abundance of magic in their body. When the risk of that happening was starting to go over the level of what was safe, the body started to go through the process of 'pre-heat'.

It was to encourage the incubus to go and find a bed partner. By making the incubus feel randy and horny, they would know to find a partner to share their magic with.

But in the case of one Severus Snape, due to inexperience and stress, he had ignored the signs.

When immediate response was not done, then the body started to get desperate, and 'heat' will occur. Pheromones will be released, unknowingly by the incubus to attract those who are nearby. It acted as a aphrodisiac, making the one who had inhaled the pheromones to become sexually attracted to the Incubus. That way, the incubus will be forced to have sex, and thus saving his/her life.

If, in the case of one Severus Snape, the Incubus was so unwilling to have sex, and had bared anyone from getting near, then the body had one final, ultimate move.

Because it would be hard for an unwilling Incubus to ever allow more than one person to bed him/her, their over-abundant magic would pursue the one that can save their owner, the one that, if they bedded once, it would be enough to save the Incubus from harm enough so that all heat-features can be turned off.

The target would have to be the greatest wizard/witch, whose body can withstand a lot of magic and power. It would have to be someone powerful enough to protect himself and the Incubus from the magic out-lash. It would have to be someone the Incubus trust, deep down, for them to not hurt the other in an accident.

And for one Severus Snape, after being unconscious for three days, and his body desperate enough to get rid of all those excess magic, the one that his magic targeted was one Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry Potter, contrary to popular belief, did not like to be the Wizarding World's hero. He had foolishly thought that after the death of Voldemort, he could finally rest in the anonymity of being someone normal.

He was clearly wrong, and was stupid to have even entertained the thought.

So immediately after his graduation, he said his farewells to his friends, gave only Hermione and Ron an inkling of what he will do, spent his last day in the UK in the Burrow, and then just upped and left.

With Hedwig, his wand and his Invisibility Cloak, he set off for an adventure around the world.

Harry felt free, in the sense that no one would be able to tell him not to do anything, or to tell him to do something. No Dark Lord to be vanquished, no manipulative Headmaster whose favourite quote was 'for the greater good', no friends who, though appreciated, will be by his side watching his every move, and judging him.

Best of all, no strangers trying to come to him to _thank him for saving the world,_ or to judge him, or to accuse him of being so late in doing what he was born to do...

In his adventure, he spent his days learning from strangers who didn't know his name, and his history, like Ben from America who taught him how to farm, take care of hurt animals, and how to ride a horse-like animal, including thesrals; or Amanda who made the most delicious pies; or Ibrahim from Arab, who taught him elemental magic; or Zhang from China, who taught him how to speak Chinese and when to kill or befriend a magical creature; or Natalie from Russia, who taught him to disarm first, question later.

So it was easily years after Harry had left his home, and honestly, he was starting to feel a little homesick, but after a short letter with Ron and Hermione telling him that they were still searching for the Boy Who Lived, Harry decided that one more trip to Africa wouldn't hurt.

He met a shaman, who taught him spiritual magic, and that it was always best to listen to his heart and spirit. Just as the man told him that _'Perhaps it is time for you to go home young man'_ Harry could feel a pull in his heart, his _katra,_ the urgent need to return home, the desperate feeling of _going to someone who needed him so badly their magic is calling out to him even though he was miles away_ and

Harry thanked the Shaman, and with magic so powerful, so strong that Harry knew _wasn't all his_ he Apparated away from where he was, leaving Hedwig behind, squawking indignantly.

The Shaman only bowed his head, and raised a hand to calm the owl.

'You may find him back in his home, where some one dearly needs him, even if he did not want to.'

* * *

'Professor Snape?' was the first thing Harry saw once he had recovered from the tremendously magic-exhausting trip to where he was now.

The said man was out of consciousness, laying on the bed stark naked. His whole body was sweating, and shivering at the same time. Magic was writhing all around him (he was taught how to see magic, and it wasn't a burden for him to use it 24/7), trying to pull away, but something was still linking them to the man's body.

Harry could obviously see that that was too much, far too much magic for a being to have, even having seen the magic in dragons and a basilisk (which he was friends with in Japan). And the only being that can actually generate so much magic in themselves and even until now, still haven't combust yet was...

Melissa (a girl he had met, whom had taught him about the sweetness and the rawness of sex and affection) had told him about the magic creatures which lifestyles revolve around sex. There are the succubus, who will steal your magic, and the incubus, who will give you magic.

And if he wasn't wrong, Professor Snape was one of the Incubus, from the sheer impossibility of any other creature who could have generated so much magic in them. But how? There wasn't much known about Incubus, as if the Wizarding World had locked up all the information in one place and had Fiendfyre it, most probably due to the shame on how they had used those creatures.

Not to add that the Incubus species was officially declared extinct a long while ago.

The magic rolled from Snape's body, and as if sensing someone else there in the room, had started to move towards Harry. Harry, not the Gryffindor that he was years ago, took a step backwards, and a few more just to be sure.

Alright, now let's see what he still remembers about Incubus.

Generally beautiful, just like a Veela. Gives magic to the ones that they are touching just as they had their release. Generates magic inside them so much that if they don't find someone to share their magic with, their bodies will combust with the overwhelming magic in them.

But... Alright then, he'll bite. But what does this have anything to do with him, and why was he even here?

The figure in the bed groaned, and, to Harry's surprise, whined, like an animal in heat (which Ben had showed him to make sure that he knew when an animal is going through heat).

Going into heat. Do incubus go into heats?

Curiousity piped, Harry started to edge towards the man, who was writhing in uncomfort. The whine was heard again, as if the man knew that someone was here. Without a warning, the creature jumped up and into a predatory crouch, towards Harry.

Harry knew immediately that whatever he knew about Professor Snape cannot be applied here, because this was definitely not Professor Snape any longer. The animalistic need that was so obvious in the creature's eyes drew Harry in, but Harry resisted, just barely.

It wasn't that the Incubus' magic didn't work on Harry. It was just that Melissa had also taught him how to protect himself from the allure of magical attraction; may it be from Veelas, Succubus or Incubus. And Harry mastered it; made himself master it, just in case someone were to have any idea to seduce the Hero of the Wizarding World.

The creature, totally naked and showing off all his assets(which wasn't much, after the abuse the body had suffered under the Potion Master's care), crawl towards Harry slowly, seductively, which made Harry gulped.

Was it wrong for him if he was still totally obsessed with his Professor, if even more? Was it morally wrong of him if he wanted to fuck this beautiful creature until all the creature's magic was all spent, until the creature laid peacefully in his arms?

Perhaps it was, but it was too late anyway, for the creature had pounced. Right onto Harry.

For all that he was the Wizarding World's saviour, he couldn't run fast enough to avoid being captured. But perhaps there was a part of him that didn't want him to, and that dictated his inactions.

The little growl of satisfaction the creature let out was enough to make Harry aroused and hard as hell.

Severus... No, the creature was on top of him, his knees spread and at both his sides, straddling him. His hands on Harry's chest, the creature leaned down and scented him at his neck. The sudden wetness from his tongue made Harry shiver in delight.

'Ooohhh Merlin...'

The creature straightened, a little smug grin on his face as he licked his lips. Harry, from his position, has the perfect view of the creature's hard-on. He himself was tenting his pants, which were starting to get uncomfortable.

It was only when the sensual creature thrust down and made a sound which mixed a moan and 'mate!' that Harry finally decided to just fuck it, metaphorically and literally.

* * *

His body was on fire, had been for days. And he cannot stop himself pouncing on the man who had suddenly appeared in his room even if he had tried.

He knew, instinctively he knew that to get rid of the fire he needed the man. He needed...release. He needed release by this man's hands.

He had too much magic in him now, and as he was still enjoying the smell of arousal from the man underneath him, his magic had done him a favour by removing the man's clothes. When he felt skin under him instead of cloth he hissed in pleasure, and thrust up to him once more, getting the welcomed friction.

The man had just moaned along with him, and mirrored his actions. He was talking gibberish, words that he knew he should know, but was too much of a bother to try and recall.

He want... Oooh he wanted the man's cock in him so bad... Deep inside his conscious he was surprise by his own thoughts.

 _All his life he had been taken without consent, his body forced to release any amount of magic he had managed to accumulate. Ever since his maturity, he had had to deal with the magic that was just enough to allow him to cast maybe about two or three spells a day; the rest being given up to anyone who had deemed him worthy to fuck._

 _It became worse when he was a spy for both the Light side and the Dark side. Voldemort was relentless in pursuing any magic that he could get, and will summon Severus to his side just to get that tiny amount of magic that his incubus body could generate for himself. And if he was busy, he would send the other Death Eaters to do so, not letting any of it 'go to waste', as he said._

 _Then, when Dumbledore found out, he too wanted that magic for himself. Oh he had his excuses, and his gentle ways._ Oh we don't want that magic going to the wrong side of the war, do we Severus? Or come on now Severus, do you want Voldemort to win the war? Or even a straight-forward come on Severus, feeding time.

 _Dumbledore was at least clinical about it - all he wanted was that extra magic, and he kept everything minimal to get it. With the Headmaster all Severus had to do was to take off his clothes, kneel and jerk off, all while the Headmaster was on a chair at his side, with his hand touching him. Once he was done, and the magic released, he was sent away with a cleaning spell and a waving hand._

 _With Voldemort... It was all out rape and sex and orgy, if he could get away with it. And Voldemort did, every time. Sometimes he even ordered Severus to make sure that his magic accumulate enough so that when Voldemort was horny and in need of not just a good fuck, but a good show, he would have a Death Eater meeting, and a sharing-the-incubus orgy._

 _Severus had always hated sex, or even just the idea of sex, and jerking off. He had done that far too much, and that was the only reason why, even if he knew that he will die from the magic accumulation, he still did not do anything to release the magic._

But all of that...came to his mind and was quickly chased away by the main thoughts of _being fucked having sex right now yes_

With a burst of magic he apparated them to the bed, and swiftly reversed their position so he was underneath the man.

The man had stopped, seemingly confused by their new position, but had shrugged it off and continued his ministrations of licking his neck. He mumbled something that he did not care to know, and instead impatiently reached down to the man's hard-on.

The exclaim of surprise was quickly changed to a moan of arousal as he started jerking the man off. The hot flesh in his hand twitched, and his own penis throbbed just thinking about this being in his arse.

When the man on top of him was panting, leaking pre-cum, he stopped, and spread his legs, showing his arsehole. 'Mate mate...' He murmured, the only word he knew that mattered.

As the man started to lube himself up with the lube that had magically appeared on the bed, he had his legs around the man, trying to pull the man towards him. His own hand on his throbbing penis, the other on a sensitive nipple, he cried out and whined at how long it took for the man to get ready.

The man only gave him a comforting pat on his ass cheek, and dribbled lube all over his hole. He was saying some thing that wasn't important, so he ignored the man and gave his own penis another tug.

The man was starting to finger him, his fingers going into him one by one, getting more and more... And yet always not enough to fulfil his lust.

He closed his eyes, desperate for anything, even for the man's hand on his penis, releasing so much pheromones that should have made the man wild with lust, should have made the man unable to think of anything else but sex, just like him... But instead the man seemed to be so much calmer than expected, while he was here driven crazy!

Impatient, he finally pulled the man on top of him close to his body, ignoring the man's yelp. They were both almost the same height, with the man only slightly shorter than him. Reaching down he grabbed the man's penis and started to push him into his hole. When the man tried to move away, he growled and in a fit of anger, bit the man's neck, drawing blood.

With his legs around the man, he pulled... And was yet again pushed away, only this time the other man had succeeded.

He was about to snarl in fury when the man had the guts to shush him. He took himself in his hand, and lined himself to the creature's lubed hole. With a cheeky grin he thrust his hips... And finally he was filled with one of the biggest cock he had ever felt.

His magic swirled around him, and he licked the wound on the man's neck as some sort of apology that the man graciously accepted from how he had rolled his hips, making the sensations even better..

' _Mate...'_

Grabbing the back of the man's head, he pulled him forward for a kiss. His best efforts of thrusting upwards were acknowledged, and the pleasure he gained from the hard thrust was so fulfilling he howled.

It wasn't long before he had to come. He whined, making the man go faster and harder. Both the man's hands were at both side of his head, and he leaned against one of them, licking and sucking the closest finger.

He could have come from his own hand. The man didn't take his hand away just now when he just wanted more stimulation to his cock. But... He wanted _him._

Pulling at the other hand so the man know to shift his balance to the other, he moved it to his groin. When the man just looked at him and blinked, he growled in frustration. Making him fist his hand, he closed his hand around his hard-on.

'Release... Magic...' Was all he needed to mumble before the man got it, from the amazing red blushing through his face.

From then on it was a race between how fast the man can fuck him, and how fast he could fist him. He had the man's finger in his mouth, changing between biting and sucking and licking it. The lust almost overwhelming him, gasping for release that would end this heat.

A squeeze from his arse, a harder bite to the man's finger and the resulting squeeze from the man's hand on his prick, and then he was coming and coming and the magic was swirling all around the room and into the man's body and into his own and before he could pass out the least he could do was to make sure his mate release too and so another thrust and squeeze and the man was coming

And darkness came to him and he was gone.

* * *

Harry laid back and watched as his lover slept on without a care for the world. With the extra magic that the incubus had shared with him, he cleaned themselves up without needing him to move away from the bed.

Snape... Severus (after sex they should at least be on first-name basis, right?) was slowly snuggling up to his warmth, a little shift at a time, and to Harry it was absolutely adorable.

It had been a long time since he had seen anyone from his Hogwarts past, and to be honest he didn't expect Severus to be the first one he sees. He had been writing letters to Hermione and Ron, but that was it.

He looked down to where Severus had pressed his face onto the side of his stomach, and had to stop himself from giggling when the first thought that he had was _adorable._

The man had changed for the past three years, since Harry's last year in Hogwarts. Without being on the beck and call of two strong wizards on different side, without being a double-crossing spy and had to worry about his own safety everyday had really reduced Severus' stress. The harsh lines on his face would probably never fade, but that was a part of Severus' life that it would be weird to see them gone. Perhaps it was because Harry had never seen Severus slept, or it might be because of all the experience he had gained from his adventure around the world, but...

Severus did seem just a little bit more...handsome may not be the best word here, more defined maybe. And Harry was definitely more attracted to him than he was back when he was in puberty and had realised that men can like men too.

A yawn took over him, a hint from his body telling him that not only was it late (it was already dark outside from the window that he could see), he was also tired from the multiple burst of energy, whether using it or receiving it, and he needed the rest. And yeah, the sex too (which was amazing, but he would never tell Severus that. Well, not yet anyway.) Everything else can wait until tomorrow.

And talking about tomorrow, he would have to have a talk with Severus (which he was so _not_ looking forward to); then a visit to the headmistress to explain how he had just apparated to Hogwarts without even asking for permission, not to say about the anti-apparation ward around Hogwarts; then he might have to face the public again, because by then the news would have been leaked out that the Boy Who Lived was found; and meet up with Ron and Hermione...

He fell asleep, his mind a chaos about what would happen tomorrow.

(He didn't even think of getting up and going to a new room to avoid a confrontation with Severus; that didn't even cross his mind. He was the type who firmly believes in post-sex cuddles.)

* * *

Severus woke up due to a sudden rustle in his bed. He groaned, barely able to open his eyes. Groping around his bed for the reason that had caused him to wake up, he only felt hands tucking him back to bed and patting him on his chest.

'No no don't wake up, I'm just heading to the bathroom.'

 _Oh, alright then no one's died no one's attacked. Okay..._ His head fell back to his pillow and slept again.

It was when the warmth came back and he found himself snuggling to it that he realised that _there shouldn't be anyone in his bed._

He was wide awake immediately. But before he could jump away, quick hands grabbed his midsection, making him unable to move.

'Release me this instant!' He demanded, growling as he struggled. The man (judging from the strength, and the flat chest pressed on his back) only held on tighter.

'No, if I release you you'd run!' He said, and it was a familiar voice Severus had hoped he never heard again.

'POTTER!'

'I prefer Harry, but yeah it's me. Now stay put!' The other man demanded, the hands at his stomach grabbing tighter and tighter.

'If I don't stay put? What would you do? Cry like a spoiled brat?!' Severus almost managed to elbow the man behind him, but with him being restrained like this he couldn't move much. Not to mention that his muscles was unbelievably sore.

'No, what do you think I am, still the eleven year old child?' Potter only huffed in amazement, and Severus' hair at his neck stood up when Potter's warm breathe blew on him. 'Nope, if you don't stop struggling, I can't be accountable to my actions later.'

Severus paused his struggles - not because he was obeying Potter, it was because moving caused him to pull on the muscles that he didn't appreciate moving, and with the hands tightening up at his stomach, he was getting uncomfortable. But that won't stop him from getting what he wanted. And what he wanted was to get the hell away from Potter.

'What the hell do you mean by that?' A final twist of his body, and all he got was Potter suddenly thrusting his groin against him and…

The… Potter was _hard_ against him. What.

That was when his higher cognitive skills came online, and Severus realised that he was naked, in the bed with Potter, who was equally naked. He ceased all movement immediately.

The huff of amusement made him want to renew his struggles, but… his pride currently didn't allow him to do so. As he had stopped most of his movement, Potter had pulled Severus closer to him. The skin to skin contact just brought the fact that they were naked to light.

'Why, if I may ask, are we naked, and in bed together?' Severus hissed. He was getting more uncomfortable and uncomfortable as moments passed. The only times when he was naked with another in the room, not just as close as Potter was now, it was because his masters wanted his magic.

'Well, I would have thought there is only one answer for that, Severus…'

Yes, Severus knew too that there was only one answer, and he finally remembered what happened. He had his heat, the Incubus side of him demanding the release of his pent-up magic…

 _Oh lord he had sex with Potter…_

'I guess from that dumb look on your face you must have figured it out. Ten points to Slytherin.' And taking advantage of Severus' temporary lack of muscle control, Potter swiftly shifted them around so he was on top of Severus, with his knees at Severus' sides and their groins touching.

This position gave Severus so many contact points, the mere intimacy of this position… Severus couldn't help the blush on his face. No one had ever been this close to him before, nor being this close for so long…

'Hmmm? What's wrong? What's with the face?' Potter moved forward, so they were chest to chest, and face to face. His eyes were screaming amusement, and Severus was attacked with the feeling of _shame anger hatred embarrassment annoyance_ that with a fit of sudden strength, he managed to push the other man away, and scrambled out of the bed.

He used a few seconds to enjoy the sheer bewilderment on Potter's face.

He didn't care that he was naked - if he and Potter really had had sex yesterday, then he would have seen everything, and further covering up would only show how Severus feel about his own self - no confidence, ashamed. He only had his arms crossing in front of him and demanded, in a steady tone that he was proud of.

'I don't care what had happened yesterday, Potter. I don't remember it, and I don't want to. Yesterday was just a one off business, nothing more. Now get the hell out of my room!' The burst of magic due to his anger was unexpected to the both of them. Severus had thought that all of his magic were used up already, but apparently his body is very good in replenishing his magic reserve.

Potter had his hands raised up in the universal sign of 'I meant no harm'. 'Alright, alright, just calm down…'

'Get out! NOW!'

Potter stood up with all his naked glory. Severus kept his eyes on the man's forehead, and glared as hard as he could. With a wave of his hand, Potter had clothed himself (using Severus' magic that was given to him, no doubt) with a simple robe. There wasn't any stray clothes around, so Severus guessed someone had magicked the clothes away.

It was silent as Potter made his way to the door, but Severus knew that wouldn't last. As he expected, Potter paused at the door.

'I'll see you soon, Severus.'

'I think not! Weren't you missing for a good few years?! Stay that way!'

'Nah,' The grin on his face, his hands moving behind his head gave Severus a nauseated feeling and pure annoyance. 'I'm planning to stay here. It's time I come back home anyway. Oh, almost forgot.' With another wave of his hand, Potter's wand and spectacles flew to him from Severus' bedside.

'Alrighty, then I'll see you at breakfast, Severus.'

Severus watched, gobsmacked as the other man opened the _locked door, locked by his magic and needed a password for people other than Severus_ without another thought and walked out. But it was then that what Potter had said registered.

'Wait what do you mean breakfast?!' Severus yelled, but he was only given a grin as answer.

When the man was gone, Severus slided down to the floor, head in his hands.

 _This is going to be the start of hell…_

* * *

Harry was, overall, very proud of himself for not getting too angry at how Severus was acting. Sure he had expected anger, but not getting kicked out! It just reminded him about that incident in Fifth Year when he had sneaked into Severus' memories…

But yeah, to be honest, it could have been a lot worse. But at least they didn't hex each other or start a duel.

Now, Harry planned to go visit Professor McGonagall to ask for a place in Hogwarts. Well, maybe that's a bit too presumptuous for him, but he had hoped to find a job as a professor in Hogwarts, or even as another Professor's assistant, anything to make sure that he will be close to Severus.

Harry didn't know his feelings towards the dour man, and although the sex was fantastic, the man's personality…wasn't as fantastic. He had had sex and romantic relationships with others in his years of travelling, and he knew the feeling of attraction when he looked at this, in his opinion, new image of Severus that was neither the evil professor, nor the fierce protector, or even the cunning spy. No, now all he can think of when he thought about Severus Snape, was that he was quite a charming man, indeed.

He may be a Gryffindor, and he was really proud of that, but he had to admit to himself that he does have Slytherin qualities in him. And deep in his heart, he is very interested in the Potion Master. Not to the point of being in love, but he knew it could get there. And if he had to be cunning and use every thing that he got to get close to the man, then yes he will do just that.

Incubus eh…? Sooner or later the same thing is going to happen again, and maybe then Harry can have him again… But of course before that would be better. He wanted the man, yes, but that doesn't mean he will just take him without permission. There is nothing worse than taking someone without their consent, and to Harry the time spent with Severus before this was already borderline that.

But that didn't mean that he can't court and woo the man. He knew that this feeling wasn't love, not yet. But it could be. Getting Severus would be hard, but Harry loves a challenge.

Besides, Severus was the one who called him, however unwilling and unwitting. He was the one to start this.

Humming his way to the Headmistress' office, Harry began planning out his 'Get Severus in his life' plan.

 _This is going to be the start of something wonderful…!_

* * *

 **Okay, I didn't proofread this as detailed as I wanted, but I've already stored this thing in my lappy for at least a year, so. *shrugs***

 **This is yet another of those _could have been a chaptered story but I can't go on anymore._ Some of Severus' past also haven't been revealed here, but it wasn't appropriate anyway.**

 **I don't if I'm going to continue this or not, but... We'll see.**

 **xxfelicialovescatsxx**


End file.
